


Love Binds All Hearts in a Silken Symphony

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bombs, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e10 One Wrong Move, Explosions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Mush, Get-Well Cards, Hugs, Innocence, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Seriously SO MANY HUGS, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the tragic happenings of "One Wrong Move", Wordy needs to be reminded what innocence looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Binds All Hearts in a Silken Symphony

Wordy stepped through the front door of his house and found it dead quiet—

Dead. Lew was dead. Shuddering slightly, Wordy jerked off his coat and threw it onto the peg in the wall nearby. He hadn’t had a chance to process this news, instead throwing himself into comforting the others.

He’d hugged Jules a good long while on the way back to HQ until she finally seemed to reach a reacting point to Lew’s fate and pushed him away.

Sam and Spike, he’d simply left alone. The younger men were simmering with anger and pain and didn’t want to interact with anyone, sequestering themselves wherever they felt safest—or at least as safe as they could feel during this numb and anguished time.

Ed had been in the locker room, pacing obsessively until Wordy arrived and stopped him. Ed allowed himself a squeeze of the shoulder that had turned into a pat on the back that had turned into a tight hug and then went in reverse; his friend hadn’t known what he wanted.

The boss had been staring vacantly at the transcripts. Wordy had cautiously coaxed him out of his chair with words he didn’t remember and then hugged him. After a long, stiff moment, Greg had reciprocated, clinging to him with guilty need. After they separated, Wordy had grabbed his things, suggesting to Ed as he passed that the boss probably shouldn’t be left alone.

“Daddy?”

Wordy’s knees shook, sending him down to eye-height with his second daughter. “Hey, ladybug,” he whispered through cold lips as she put her arms around his neck. “You shouldn’t be awake,” he added, though he pulled her closer against him, holding her head against his shoulder.

“The door woke me up,” Lilly admitted, her breath warm and alive on his skin.

“Well, I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes tightly and murmured again, “I’m sorry…” _I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything useful. I’m sorry I gave up._

Lilly started to pull away, lifting her hands to his cheeks so he opened his eyes again. “What’s wrong? You look really sad,” she informed him in a voice that held too much worry for someone of her age.

Wordy exhaled shakily and took her hands, studying them for a long moment, realizing in awe just how small they still were. “One of my friends…got hurt today at work,” he explained at last. “And I wish I’d been able to stop him getting hurt.”

Humming in thought, Lilly wormed her fingers between his and offered, “Do you wanna make a get-well card for him? I can help; we can use my markers and stickers.”

 _If only it were that simple_ , Wordy thought with a longing ache in his heart. He opened his mouth to make an excuse and then paused. “Actually, Lilly, that’s a great idea. Let’s make some really nice cards to cheer up my friends. Try to find all your smiley-face and sun stickers. In fact, let’s wake up Claire and Ally to make them with us.” He didn’t know what he was thinking, interrupting his daughters’ good night’s sleep, but all he knew was that he needed them.

It didn’t take long to get his girls together at the dining room table, folding construction paper and drawing with intent focus. Shelley appeared when the cards were almost finished, her eyebrows rising in surprise at seeing the rest of her family wide awake. Wordy leapt up immediately to hug her.

“What’s going on?” she asked in a low voice.

“Lew…” Wordy glanced at his daughters and revised, “got hurt.” Shelley gasped softly when she read the truth in his face and pulled him back in, for which he was grateful. Blinking through the wet pain behind his eyes, he focused on breathing, reminding himself that he was alive. What if it had been him on the mine? What if he never had the chance to come home to this?

“We’re making happy cards for Dad’s team,” Claire announced from the table, biting her lower lip in concentration as she signed her name on a card for Jules.

“Really, _really_ happy cards,” Ally corrected, drawing a gigantic, crooked smiley face in the card designated for ‘Mr. Eb’. Wordy didn’t have the heart to correct her b’s and d’s at the moment.

“So they won’t feel bad anymore,” Lilly concluded, slipping down from her chair and approaching. “I made one for you, Daddy, so you’ll feel better too.”

Returning her hopeful smile, Wordy bent down, took the card covered in lopsided hearts and pressed it against his own. He may have imagined it, but he was almost sure he felt warmth seep through his shirt and calm the pain just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE all the Flashpoint characters, but Wordy? He was special. He was the only one who wasn't messed up in some way, and I'm seriously missing him.


End file.
